A centrifugal barrel polishing machine for workpiece machining (barrel polishing) such as deburring, rounding, burnishing, polishing, surface roughness adjustment, or the like is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The workpiece machining is performed by putting an object (workpieces) to be polished and a polishing medium into a barrel tank and fluidizing the workpieces and the polishing medium in the barrel tank. The centrifugal barrel polishing machine fluidizes the workpieces and the polishing medium to polish the workpieces by rotating and revolving the barrel tank into which the workpieces and the polishing medium are put (like a sun-and-planet motion).